Masks and Smiles
by Youko Artemis
Summary: Does anyone REALLY know what goes through Naru's mind? This is my attempt at finding out. Please note that I have absolutely no idea what I’m doing. I just came up with this after seeing the lack of Pawnbased fanfics out there. full summary inside.


Masks and Smiles

By: Youko Artemis

Summary: Does anyone REALLY know what goes through Naru's mind? This is my attempt at finding out. Please note that I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. I just came up with this after seeing the great lack of Naru-based fanfics. So there will probably be a lot of OOC. Of course, some of it is intentional. This will be from Naru's P.O.V. Cue story….

Masks & Smiles

They underestimate me. They think of me as an idiot. Fools. I'm many things. But an absent-minded, happy-go-lucky fool isn't one of them. They believe me to be "innocent." HA! That's a good one! I haven't been "innocent" for a LOOOONG time!

In fact…. I don't believe that I've EVER been "innocent." I've always done something that would normally get someone in trouble. But I learned early on how to charm my way out of virtually ANY situation. I've gotten very good at it. I suppose you could call me a kitsune. After all… Aren't kitsune masters of masks, illusions, disguises, facades, glamouries, and deceptions? I like to think so. No one knows the REAL me. The REAL Uhyou Naru. And I'm not about to show them.

After Aya left, I pretended to "die." Being biokinetic is ever so helpful in those situations. I mastered my abilities on my own. I didn't need any fancy "teacher" to "teach" me. I am my own teacher. I always have been. So anyways, back on topic, after I "died" I trailed Aya from a distance, always watching. Always attentive. I suppose that I should tell you that I've modified my senses to superhuman levels. My sense of smell is stronger than any animals. Same goes for sight and hearing. I can hear frequencies that normal humans can only DREAM of hearing. Even WITH technology.

I can see in the dark, I can hear the tiniest, most insignificant sounds-like a gentle breeze blowing through leaves, particularly grass-from up to a mile away, if I choose. I can smell subtle changes in the atmosphere, I can easily tell when it's going to rain. And it's all thanks to my biokinesis. Even if it was a bitch to learn to control properly.

I followed him around, never seen, never heard, unnoticed. I followed them when Weiss went on their first mission, and every mission afterwards as well. That was how I met Schwarz. Not personally, mind you. I just saw them from a distance, as they fought with Weiss. I found them fascinating. The youngest was obviously a psychokinetic(1). The eldest was obviously either a clairvoyant or a precog. I was betting on precog. The orange-haired one was most likely telepathic, considering how I could here certain thoughts of his, which he had projected to everyone in the vicinity. And the last one… The one with the white hair… I couldn't tell what he was. But I noticed that he didn't seem to notice pain. Maybe he's a biokinetic like me? Who knows?

But regardless, I will continue to watch from a distance, as a spectator, disappearing before anyone even knew I was there. I will continue to stalk my prey, and watch over my ex-teammate. Maybe I'll pay some attention to watching the other team? Yes. I think I'll do that. Maybe I'll show myself to them. Sometime. Not now. It's too risky right now. I will show myself when I know all of their strengths and weaknesses. Until then, I'll continue to watch from the shadows…. Like I always have… And maybe watching that strange, yet exciting pale man… Farfarello, if I'm not mistaken… I'll continue to watch them from a distance…. And I'll admire Farfarello, in all his ethereal beauty.

My Ethereal Angel…. Or should I say Fallen? I'm not sure. And it doesn't really matter. For when the time comes, I will claim him. For we are the same, yet different. He looks like a demon, I an angel. And yet, I have never believed in God. Farfarello apparently has, and still does, just in a different way then most. So I suppose… That HE is the angel, and I the demon. For he used to love God. I can tell. To hate something with all your heart as he hates God… One must once have loved that person or thing… And been betrayed by it… So he is an angel… Albeit a fallen one, while I am a demon, for I've never loved, nor cared about God, or religion. Isn't it funny, how much appearances can deceive? I look like an angel, but I am as far from being an angel as is possible. He looks like a demon, but he is not. Farfarello… My Ethereal Fallen Angel…. I will come to claim you soon…. Wait for me…. Wait for me….

Owari

Youko: Well, that didn't turn out quite as I had expected…. But I guess that's what happens when I type up stories on a whim without any prethought or anything. shrugs Eh. It turned out well enough. I guess I should really add 'yaoi' to the warnings list….. :P Ah well…. Personally, I kinda like this story. But tell me what ya'll think of it. I might even write a sequel in which Naru claims his "Fallen Angel." You never know…

(1): commonly referred to as telekinesis, but different. Psychokinesis means that you can move things with your mind without actually needing to look at it or make a motion of some kind, like waving a hand. Or at least, I'm PRETTY sure that that's the difference, but I'm not completely certain.


End file.
